Fawn H. Riley
Fawn Riley is a 30 year old magizooligist raised in Aberdeen, Scotland. She is a half-blood witch. She currently teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Family Information Fawn's parents are Heather and Stephen Riley. Stephen Riley met Heather Crowin as a child when his muggle parents moved the family close to Banchory not knowing it was a wizarding village. Stephen became friends Heather Crowin when they were children, growing up together and managing to keep up a friendship despite their magical differences. Steven was witness to Heather's first showing of magic, although due to the muggle ability to rationalize the supernatural he wrote it off as lack of sleep and a trick of the light. The longest Heather and Stephen were apart was during Heather's time at hogwarts where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. They began officially dating at 17 when Heather graduated from hogwarts and married at age 23. Their marriage marking the first time anyone from the Crowin line had ever married a muggle. Stephen responded well to Heather's revealing of her magical secret, despite his own skills in logic/reasoning he had already accepted that the magic Heather possessed was beyond his own understanding. The pair got along quite well, settling down on a farm outside of Aberdeen near the coast. Though the land they settled on was family land Stephen and Heather worked to form their own life free of family influence. Stephen who studied as an engineer, managed the farm and utilized his skills to optimize efficiency. Heather who was also fond of creatures managed Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, using a small portion of the family's land to breed creatures for the store. Children Heather and Steven went on to have 4 children, Andrew, Fawn and twins Edward and Aurora. All four children attended hogwarts, Andrew being sorted into Ravenclaw, Fawn in Gryffindor, Edward in Hufflepuff and Aurora in Slytherin. The running joke in the family references the "jinx" Steven would make before each sorting that there was a 25% chance the family would be able to save money on hand-me-downs. Andrew, now 35 is Fawn's closest sibling. He is married and resides in London. Brilliant, Driven and Motivated he has aspirations of becoming Minister of Magic one day. He currently works as an undersecretary, trying to climb the ranks as he can. His wife Leonora (Ravenclaw alumni) is pregnant with their first child expecting to deliver in December 2025. Fawn's younger siblings Edward and Aurora are twins, though it is one of the few traits that they share. Having turned 23 in March 2025 Edward is training to become a healer at St. Mungos with a goal of doing relief work. Aurora on the other hand works in banking which puts good use to her knowledge of gobbledegook,french, mermish and Spanish. The family is tight-knit and despite distance and lifestyle differences they gather often. This task is often aided by magical transportation, Stephen has become quite used to the sight of the hearth fire turning green and one of his children's heads appearing in it, though he has never been fond of the fact that they are able to suddenly appear without a moments notice. Time at Hogwarts Fawn's time at hogwarts can be characterized by mischief, chaos and a bit of learning. She was sorted into gryffindor house and spent her 7 years at school getting into trouble for various pranks and tom-foolery then earning back points with her high marks in Care of Magical Creatures. She graduated from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry in 2011 earning N.E.W.T.s in COMC, Transfigurations, and Charms. While at school she earned the nickname "Tails". She was frequently in detention though managed to keep a position on the house team as a Chaser. She still keeps contact with her friends from Hogwarts. Time after Hogwarts Dragon Internships 2011-2016 After graduation Fawn set off taking an internship in Australia under Finn Rhys a dragon keeper who specializes in Antipodean Opaleyes. The goal of this internship was to learn about the dragons and to keep the species hidden from muggles as they sought new territories. This led to new opportunities and Fawn spent 5 years traveling the globe with a group of trainers learning about dragons specific to that area and encouraging magical conservation. Gringotts 2016-2020 When the internship was over Fawn then moved back to London and obtained a job at Gringotts as a dragon caretaker, she took this job after learning about the poor conditions the dragons are kept in, beneath the bank and hoping to make some sort of change in this. She stayed at this job for nearly 4 years, during that time was in a relationship with another dragon caretaker who helped make the job more enjoyable. Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures 2020-2024 Fawn then worked in the ministry as part of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. Fawn quickly learned that she was not made for a desk job and found herself looking forward to anything that called her out of the office to encounter creatures. She decided to retire her job at the Ministry and pursue teaching finding she was growing tired of having to tell wizards how to interact with creatures and felt like her talents would be better served teaching young wizards and witches before the problem continued to grow. Physical Appearance Fawn has always been on the shorter side, she's learned to make peace with it but fears that her stature will get her confused with the students. She has has fiery red hair and blue eyes. She has a scar near her eye as a result of her dragon handling, it hasn't been able to heal due to the magical quality of the creature's claws. Creatures Fawn has many pets, due to her great love of creatures. She has a mare named Morag, and a stallion named Major. A Phoenix named Albus that she won over during her time at the ministry, a handful of pygmy puffs, A screech owl cleverly named Screech, A Jarvey named Chesire, a niffler named Roger and a few others, the list is always growing. She manages to house all of these creatures due to an undetectable extension charm she has cast on a trunk in her office. She's a bit of a hoarder. Her life dreams are to own a Hippogriff and a Dragon.